So Happily
by HakunaMatata333
Summary: Louis et Harry dans leur vie quotidienne, plus chargée qu'ils ne l'auraient crus...(première fanfiction désolé pour les fautes.)


Je me mis dans mon lit, trop grand pour moi seul. Harry devait me rejoindre plus tard, lui et le reste du groupe étaient dans la cuisine.

Et ils buvaient quelques bières, tels des alcooliques. Je n'aime pas cette boisson trop amère pour mes goûts, même si Harry m'en a fait boire plusieurs gorgées.

Pour éviter d'être bourré comme eux, je me coucha maintenant. Ainsi que pour ne pas avoir à subir leurs cris et leurs états de fous.

J'avais mis mon tee-shirt à col rond, noir, et un boxer trouvé dans l'armoire en désordre.

Alors que je les attendaient devenir complètement soul, j'essaya de m'endormir.

J'entendis quelqu'un monter les escaliers, et je tenta une ruse, celle de faire semblant d'être endormit.

La personne entra dans la chambre, je reconnu Liam avec ses bruits respiratoires graves. Il s'approcha du lit, pendant que je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Il devait regarder si je dormais, puis il appella Zayn.

J'ouvris les yeux, de toute façon ma ruse n'aurait pas tenue plus longtemps.

«-Tiens, tu n'es pas endormis toi ?, me demanda Liam totalement soul.

-Non, et vous non plus, soupirais-je, tu sens l'alcool à plein nez », remarquais-je.

Il leva les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, et il me regarda de haut en bas.

«-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, enfin..., tu n'es pas trop mal ce soir, sourit-il perversement.

-Ah non, tu ne vas commencer avec tes dragues de...»

La fin de ma phrase mourra quand il se jeta sur moi, m'embrassant sauvagement. J'essaya de me défendre, mais il me tenait tellement bien que je ne pouvais rien faire.

L'alcool rendait Liam vraiment fort et têtu, et tout le reste du groupe était hors d'eux.

Liam rompa enfin le baiser, pour remonter violemment mon tee-shirt contre mon visage pour m'empêcher de crier et de voir.

J'étais en colère contre lui, mais j'aurais mentis si j'avais dit que ça ne m'excitait pas. D'ailleurs mon érection commença à se former sous mon boxer. J'entendis la voix de Zayn dans la chambre, je tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il approcha son visage du mien, tout ce que je pouvais sentir était l'odeur de la cigarette. Et Zayn m'arracha le boxer d'entre mes jambes, je poussa un cri de colère face à ça. Puis je sentis mes jambes se faire soulever et mes genoux étaient placés contre ma poitrine.

Je tenta de leur dire d'arrêter ça, mais aucun mot qui sorta de ma bouche était audible.

Ensuite, une main me donna une fessée violente, sans prévenir. Je cria de douleur, même si mon sexe avait l'air d'aimer ça. Une autre fessée rejoint la première, me faisant frémir. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, recouvrait mon ventre. La position dans laquelle ils m'avaient mit commença à me faire mal, sans compter les fessées que je me recevaient.

Tout cela ensemble me donna les larmes aux yeux, c'était trop pour moi. J'entendis Liam et Zayn parler entre eux, et soudainement Harry rejoint leur discussion. Harry grogna de mécontentement, et je reconnue sa main caresser ma fesse. Je gémis et il pressa ses lèvres sur l'oeuvre de Zayn et Liam m'arrachant un soupir de contentement.

«-Tu veux que je te baises Louis ? », demanda Harry à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

Je ne pouvais pas lui résister, et donc j'hocha la tête. Et se releva rapidement et d'après le bruit, il enleva ses vêtements.

«-Tu veux qu'on le prépare pour toi, ou tu le prend à sec ?, demanda Zayn.

-Je ne sais pas.., hésita Harry, euh si, préparez-le, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ».

Je frissona d'avance à ce qu'ils allaient me faire, l'un d'eux deux maintena mes jambes contre ma poitrine, et un autre sortit sa langue pour me préparer. Mon entrée se contracta à cette surprise, et Liam (que j'avais reconnu), écarta mon intimité avec ses deux mains.

Il lécha toujours plus vite, et toujours plus sauvagement. Quand il jugea que c'était assez humide il pressa ses deux doigts dans mon entrée. Je gémis alors qu'il commença des vas-et-viens rapides.

«-Stop, ordonna Harry, il est prêt. »

Non, je n'étais toujours pas prêt contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, malgré mon érection douloureuse, et mon excitation au plus au point.

Mais Liam retira ses doigts et Zayn lâcha mes jambes, je laissa mes jambes écartées. Et Harry m'enleva mon tee-shirt qui me gêna.

Mes yeux se posèrent directement sur lui, son corps était parfait, son érection douloureusement dur contre son ventre.

Harry se pencha pour m'embrasser chastement, et je gémis dans notre baiser. Il relâcha mes lèvres et me tourna violemment sur le ventre.

«-Si tu veux vraiment que je te baises, écarte tes jambes pour moi, Louis », m'ordonna-t-il.

J'obéis instantanément, et il caressa ma cuisse droite, me faisant frissonner.

«-Bien, maintenant, relève ton magnifique cul de salope », continua-t-il.

Je gémis et me metta à quatre pattes, courbant mon dos. Je remarqua Niall, à côté de Liam et Zayn près de la porte de notre chambre, ils se masturbaient allègrement. Et ils semblaient apprécier le spectacle.

«-S'il te plait...Harry, baise-moi, », suppliais-je, impatient.

Harry sourit sortant le lubrifiant du tirroir de la table de chevet, et se lubrifiat. Puis il se mit derrière moi et me pénetra d'une seule poussée, je cria de douleur. Sa poussé fut tellement violente que je me serais effondré sur le matelas s'il ne m'avait pas tenu les hanches. Je grimaça et me tortilla sous lui, n'étant pas assez préparer.

«-Oh pardon Louis, je ne voulais pas te blesser », s'excusa Harry.

J'hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien. Remarquant mon action, il débuta doucement ses mouvements, me faisant gémir fortement. Il construit un rythme rapide et sauvage, Harry gémit quand je serra autour de lui.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques vas-et-viens de plus, pour jouir au plus profond de moi. Il me pénétra à travers l'orgasme, et je pouvais entendre les garçons atteindre le point culminant.

Je mis du temps à jouir mais quand Harry se retira pour laper mon entrée, et lécher mes testicules, mon dos se cambra et je me libéra sur les draps.

J'étais haletant et fatigué, Harry caressa mon ventre et je m'allongea sur le dos. Le reste du groupe se nettoya avec des mouchoirs, Harry me regarda.

«-Alors, ça t'a plus, bébé ?, demanda Harry.

-Oh que oui, c'était merveilleux », soufflais-je un sourire en coin.

Mon petit-ami me sourit en retour et se coucha à côté de moi, je me raprocha instanténement près de lui, et nicha mon visage dans son cou. Les garçons se couchèrent en même temps, le lit est très grand après tout.

Je m'endormis tranquillement dans les bras d'Harry.

...

Je me réveilla doucement, sentant une présence à côté de moi. Ou plutôt sur moi, en effet Niall dormait une jambe sur ma taille et un bras autour de mon cou.

«-Bon ça va là Niall ?, ironisais-je, Oh debout !, criais-je à son oreille.

-Aaah! », s'écria-t-il surpris par ma voix haute.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il se recula jusqu'à Liam,encore endormit, cognant son coude dans sa tête.

«-Putain Niall, t'es sérieux là ?!, s'énerva Liam.

-Non attends, c'est pas moi, c'est Louis qui... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Liam retira sa couette pour le plaquer contre le matelas.

«-Cours, si tu ne veux pas que je t'étripe! », prévena Liam.

Niall ne se fit pas prier et s'échappa de dessous Liam, pour courir en bas. Liam soupira et suivit Niall dans son élant, et j'entendis Niall crier quand Liam l'attrapa.

«-Louis ?, m'appella Zayn la tête enfouit dans son oreiller.

-Oui ?

-Va les séparer s'il te plait, avant que Liam tue Niall, ordonna-t-il gentiment.

D'Accord.

Je me vêtus d'un boxer et partit en bas, aider Niall. Ils étaient dans la cuisine avec Harry, qui essayait tant bien que mal de les séparer. La scène était juste hilarante.

«-Lâche-le Liam !, ordonna Harry, Non Niall ne lui tire pas son tee-shirt !, arrêtez de..., Liam on ne mord pas son ami ! , mais stoppez vos enfantillages ! »

Harry avait vraiment du mal à les séparer, Liam était assis sur le torse de Niall, et ils se bagarraient tous les deux, comme des gamins. J'attrapa le tee-shirt de Liam et le tira hors de Niall. Liam se releva, toujours énervé, mais mon regard noir suffit à le décourager.

«-Bien, maintenant, arrêtez votre comportement de bébés, et allez vous habillez, ordonnais-je, on a un live ce soir », rappelais-je.

Contre toute attente, ils obéirent, Liam aida Niall à se lever, et ils partirent dans la salle de bain. Harry me regarda d'un air surpris quand je me tourna vers lui.

«-Eh ben, tu as une autorité vraiment forte, ricana-t-il.

-Je suis le leader du groupe, je dois bien montrer qui commande, non ?

-Hier soir, ce n'est pas toi qui commandait, me rappela-t-il un sourire en coin.

-Oui mais je n'avais pas trop le choix.

-C'est parce que tu le voulais bien Louis, mais je suis sûr que tu aurais bien voulu avec un autre garçon que moi.

-Non, c'était uniquement parce que c'était toi, je n'aurais jamais voulu sinon, jurais-je.

-Je te crois, et je comptes bien dire à Liam et au reste du groupe que tu m'appartiens.

-Ce n'est pas de ça faute s'il était bourré, et ils le savent déjà.

-Oui mais quand même, insista-t-il.

-D'accord, fait comme tu veux ».

Il prit a main et me tira jusqu'à la chambre pour qu'on prennent une douche et s'habillent.

...

Il est maintenant 1h du matin, on rentre du live pour X-Factor. Tous, rentrèrent chez moi et Harry, mais un seul manqua à l'appel.

«-Où est Niall ?, demanda Zayn.

-Je ne sais pas, son taxi me suivait de près pourtant mais..., dit Liam.

-Mais quoi ?

-Il y a eu un accident au rond point à cause de la neige et je crains que ce soit lui..., paniqua Liam.

Oh non ... "

Après l'annonce de Liam, on couru tous vers le rond point en bas de la rue. On arriva à l'endroit prévu, et il y avait bien un accident. Les pompiers et la police était déjà là, la peur me prit dans tout le corps.

Nous partons voir un pompier qui préparait une fiche, Harry prit la parole.

«-Excusez-moi, que c'est-il passé ?

-Bonjour messieurs, se présenta le pompier, il y a eu un accrochage mais rien de grave, les conducteurs vont bien, il y a un jeune homme aussi...

-Oui, le coupa Harry, c'est notre ami, où est-il ?

-Oh, il est dans le camion parce qu'il avait une blessure à cause de la vitrine qui a cassée.

-On peut aller le voir s'ils vous plait ?, demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi ».

Le pompier nous conduisit au camion, la porte était ouverte et il nous indiqua Niall. Il était au fond du camion avec un autre pompier qui lui soigna sa blessure avec des compresses.

«-Niall ? », appelais-je.

Niall tourna la tête vers nous, et sourit quand il nous reconnaissa. Le pompier nous remarqua et il finit de soigner Niall. Celui-ci sorti du camion, alors qu'on lui laissa la place de descendre, Harry l'enlaça un instant avant de le relâcher.

«-Tu nous a fait peur, soupira Harry.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, nous rassura-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé alors ?, demanda Liam.

-Une voiture a dérarée, suite à ça mon taxi a cogné dedans, la vitre a explosée et je me suis reçu des éclats de verres dans le bras, expliqua Niall.

-Ok, ça va mieux ton bras ?

-Oui beaucoup mieux, au début ça faisait vraiment mal, et encore plus quand il me les a enlevés, mais ça valait le coup, dit Niall.

-Bon, on rentre à la maison ? », proposais-je.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et nous partons chez moi et Harry, après avoir remercier les policiers et les pompiers.

Harry ouvra la porte d'entrée, et on entra dans notre maison, je partis dans la chambre pour m'habiller. J'étais très fatigué à cause de notre partie de jambes en l'air d'hier soir. Ça nous arrivait souvent de faire l'amour à cinq, je sais qu'Harry adore ça.

Zayn entra dans la chambre, ses cheveux longs avaient atteins la longueur des miens. Il fit à peine attention à moi et s'allongea sur le matelas à côté de moi. Je me colla à lui et il me regarda dans les yeux, je lui souris et il me rendit le sourire.

«-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me colle ?, demanda-t-il avec un ton d'humour.

-Parce que j'ai froid et que tu es tout chaud », expliquais-je enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

Je le sentis sourire, Niall et Liam entrèrent dans la chambre, j'entendis Harry m'appeler.

«-Harry veut que tu descende », me dit Liam.

Sans vouloir en savoir plus, je me leva du lit, laissant Zayn seul, et descendit les escaliers.

La cuisine était allumée, alors je me dirigea vers elle. Je trouva Harry ses fesses contre le buffet de la cuisine. Il me fit signe de venir vers lui, ce que je fis.

«-J'ai envie de toi Louis..., murmura-t-il.

-Oh..., eh bien je ne penses pas que tu mérites de prendre le contrôle ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu l'as déjà fait hier soir, et en plus devant tous nos amis, expliquais-je.

-Dans ce cas..., sourit-il ».

Il se retourna contre le buffet et fit tomber son jeans et son boxer en même temps. Mes yeux s'écartèrent de surprise, et il remua ses fesses juste devant moi.

«-Je t'en prie fais-toi plaisir, gémit-il, je suis tout à toi ».

Je déglutis avec difficulté face à cette vue, et je toucha du bout des doigts sa fesse droite. Il frissonna et gémis fortement se reculant pour plus de contact. Je fessa durement sa fesse et il cria de douleur ou de plaisir je ne savais pas.

Il avait vraiment l'air impatient, et j'étais fatigué alors je me dépêcha, lui présentant deux doigts au coin de ses lèvres.

«-Ce n'est pas la peine Lou, je suis déjà prêt, dit-il.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser », insistais-je.

Il grogna de mécontentement mais prit mes doigts dans sa bouche, mordillant le bout et les induisant de salive, il les retira avec un bruit distinctif. Je reprit ma main et me place derrière lui, d'une main je tena son épaule, de l'autre je le pénétra avec mes doigts.

Il gémit bruyamment, et se recula pour mieux sentir mes doigts en lui. Je les bougea dans différents angles, sans pour autant chercher sa prostate.

Je les retira quand il commença à s'impatienter et à devenir trop bruyant. Il couina de frustration, alors je posa un tendre baiser sur son omoplate pour le calmer.

«-Tu es prêt bébé ? », murmurais-je contre sa peau.

Il hocha la tête, mais je ne voulais pas le prendre dans cette position. Alors je posa mes mains sur sa taille et l'orienta vers la table, le plaquant dessus. Il geignit et je pris ces poignets pour les rejoindre dans le bas de son dos. Puis je pris une cravate sur la pile de linge que je devais monter en haut, et attacha ses mains avec.

Je regarda un instant mon œuvre, et enfin je pointa le bout de mon érection contre son intimité ouverte et humide. Je le pénétra petit à petit pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Sa chaleur me fit gémir longuement, je m'arrêta quand mes hanches touchèrent ses fesses.

Je débuta mes coups rapides, il gémit de contentement, bougeant ses hanches pour soulager son érection douloureuse.

«-Plus fort...Louis, s'il...s'il te plait », pria-t-il.

Je changea d'angle, touchant de plein fouet sa prostate alors qu'il cria de plaisir. Mes coups devinèrent désordonnés et je fatigua de plus en plus, sentant l'orgasme se rapprocher. Apparemment Harry y arriva lui aussi, alors je pris son sexe dans ma main et le masturba au même rythme que mes vas et viens. Il vint quelques secondes après dans ma main et sur la table, criant mon prénom, je le rejoigna venant dans un long gémissement quand il sera autour de mon sexe. Je me retira doucement et détacha le nœud, caressant les marques rouges qui s'étaient formées. Il se releva avec prudence pour se retourner vers moi.

«-Merci, soupira-t-il, haletant.

-Mais de rien », souris-je.

Harry remit son boxer et son pantalon, tandis que je fis de même avec les miens. Il s'approcha de moi quand j'eu finit et m'embrassa tendrement, je répondis passionnément à son baiser et le conduisit en haut.

On fit à peine rentrer dans la chambre, que Zayn nous interrompu dans notre petite discussion.

«-Hey les gars, nous appela-t-il assis sur le bord du lit son portable en main. Il y a Jack notre ancien pote à l'époque d'X-Factor qui veut venir ici demain, je lui dis oui ?

-Euh ouais, de toute façon nous avons rien de prévu pour demain alors ok, se serait vers quelle heure ?, demanda Harry.

-Vers 14h par là, c'est le temps qu'il vienne de Londres, expliqua Zayn.

-D'accord, vous restez ici alors demain ?

-Oui, répondissent-ils tous à l'unisson.

-Parfait », finit Harry.

À vrai dire, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce gars. Parce que quand nous étions à X-factor il s'en prenait toujours à moi, me disant sans cesse que j'étais nul et trop joueur. Et même si il a changé depuis cette année, je ne penses pas que je sois à l'aise avec lui demain.

...

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais réveillé dans les bras de mon petit-ami. Le réveil fut calme, et paisible, malgré les bruits infernales de la machine à café dans la cuisine. Bref, j'étais maintenant habillé et prêt à recevoir notre ancien «ami», je jouais avec Niall et Liam à Fifa sur la PlayStation, dans le salon.

Harry se coiffait dans la salle de bain à l'étage, et Zayn faisait la vaisselle du petit déjeuner.

Tout se passa très bien, et soudainement la porte sonna.

«-Je vais ouvrir, » déclara Liam se levant et posant sa manette sur le tapis.

Il partit et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Jack semblait content de voir Liam. Puis ils rentrèrent dans le salon, Niall se leva et lui serra la main avec un sourire amical. Jack avait l'air heureux d'être ici, mais quand il me vit alors que je me leva à mon tour il me regarda de haut en bas. Je lui lança un regard noir quand son regard croisa le mien, mais il inclina simplement la tête pour me saluer. Je n'y fit pas attention et partit dans ma chambre. Liam et Niall savaient que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, alors il continuèrent de lui parler comme si de rien était.

Je ferma la porte derrière moi, et Harry entra juste après, son beau foulard dans les cheveux.

«-Bah, tu ne viens pas bébé ?, demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

-Pour qu'il me ridiculise, non merci, soupirais-je.

-Mais Louis, il n'a pas à faire ça, et je croyais que a c'était régler entre vous.

-Non..., il est rester le même qu'avant, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir avec lui.

-Allez s'il te plait bébé, j'ai envie que tu viennes, s'il te plait, me supplia Harry avec ces yeux doux qui me faisaient toujours craquer.

-Bon d'accord je viens, déclarais-je la voix agacée.

-Oh merci mon cœur ! », dit Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

On descendit finalement dans le salon où se trouvait les garçons. Jack s'était déjà installé sur le canapé avec Zayn et ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Harry me fit un sourire réconfortant quand je m'installa à côté de Zayn.

«-Oh tiens Styles, tu as encore grandit !, s'exclama Jack avant de tendre la main à Harry.

-Oui, toi aussi, remarqua-t-il serrant sa main.

-C'est à cause de mon sport, le basket est vraiment cool pour faire grandir les personnes fortes comme moi », se venta-t-il.

J'entendis Niall étouffé un rire, et Jack se retourna vers lui, le regard noir.

«-Y'a un blem Niall ?, demanda froidement Jack.

-Euh non...y'a pas de soucis, j'ai rien dit, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

-J'espère bien pour toi, prévena Jack.

-Oh c'est bon prend pas la mouche », ironisa Niall.

Ça nous fit rire sur le coup, mais Jack s'énerva et il se leva pour aller voir Niall. Une fois près de lui il le poussa légèrement mais assez fort pour faire geindre Niall.

«-Tu me cherches ?

-Non, siffla Niall entre ses dents.

-Arrête de faire semblant, dit-il appuyant sur l'épaule de Niall, lui faisant mal.

-Lâche-moi !, ordonna Niall se retirant de son emprise.

-Jack tu t'calmes, ok ? », grogna Liam.

Mais Jack se fichait de se que lui disait Liam, puisqu'il frappa violemment le genoux de Niall. Celui-ci cria de douleur, et Liam le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol de souffrance. Harry se leva rapidement du canapé et plaqua Jack contre le mur du salon.

«-Dégage tout de suite de ma maison et ne reviens jamais », ordonna Harry.

Harry avait les yeux remplient de colère et il pouvait faire très mal quand on s'en prenaient à ses amis.

Jack le compris, et Harry le lâcha pour le laisser partir. Il prit aussitôt la direction de la porte et disparu sans rien dire, mis à pars son regard tarifié contre Harry.

Je me leva et m'approcha de Niall, il se releva difficilement mais il n'avait pas de blessure juste un gros bleu apparemment, Jack avait touché son genoux et Niall à des genoux très fragiles.

La fin de la journée se passa bien, Niall allait de mieux en mieux et il partit même faire quelques courses avec Zayn et moi.

Quand nous revenons des courses, Harry dormait sur le canapé et Liam prenait une douche. On mit les courses à leurs places dans les placards, Zayn prit son chargeur de portable qui l'avait acheter comme il avait perdu l'ancien, et il le brancha à son portable.

«-Je peux avoir un boût du gâteau que tu viens d'acheter ?, me demanda Niall.

-Bien sûr, coupes-en un pour moi aussi, s'il te plait », répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête et ouvra l'emballage en plastique du brownies aux pépites de chocolat. Il prit ensuite un couteau dans le tiroir du buffet de la cuisine, et coupa deux pares.

Il les déposa sur une feuille d'essuie-tout, et me tendit une pare.

«-Merci », souris-je.

Il prit la sienne et commença à la déguster en partant vers le salon. Je finis de ranger les courses avec l'aide de Zayn, puis je mit les sacs plastiques sous l'évier.

«-C'est demain ton anniversaire ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu avais peur d'oublier ?, rigolais-je.

-Non, mais...je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de cadeaux pour toi, avoua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave Zayn, même si je n'en ai pas, rien que le fait de vous avoir avec moi, ça c'est déjà un magnifique présent.

-Oh c'est gentil ce que tu viens de dire là.

-Je suis gentil.

-Oui, enfin ne te ventes pas trop.

-Ok, ok », souris-je.

...

Mon anniversaire de mes 23 ans était le plus magique de tous. Moi et le groupe, nous sommes allés dans un parc d'attraction, c'était génial. Certaines fans nous avaient reconnues mais heureusement elles n'étaient qu'une dizaine. On leur avait signé des autographes, et prit des photos avec elles.

J'avais eu le droit à un beau gâteau, un _opéra _précisément. Et vers 20h du soir on a tous mangé au restaurant, puis nous sommes allés dans un petit bar. Enfin bref, c'était une journée merveilleuse, Harry avait été un vrai ange avec moi, comme il l'est toujours.

Il est maintenant 1h du matin et nous sommes rentrés chez nous. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, moi et Harry dormaient seul dans notre lit. Zayn dormait chez lui avec Perrie qui est revenue de tournée mondiale, Niall dort chez Liam à Londres. Harry et moi n'eurent pas de parties de jambes en l'air cette nuit là. Parce qu'Harry avait une inflammation à son gland, ce qui fait que dès qu'il y touche ou qu'il urine il a mal. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal en le forçant à jouir pour moi. Je m'apprêtais à dormir, déjà dans les bras de mon petit-ami qui humain mes cheveux, et j'entendis un bruit qui venait d'en bas.

«-Harry tu entends ?

-Quoi ?

-Écoute ».

Le bruit recommença plus fort, c'était un grognement.

«-Harry qu'est ce que c'est ?, demandais-je la voix tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un lion non plus, ria-t-il.

-Tu peux aller voir, s'il te plait ? Ça me fait peur, avouais-je.

-D'accord bébé, j'y vais ».

Il se leva doucement pour ne pas me faire de mal au dos, il mit son peignoir et descendit en bas, lentement.

Je me concentra sur les bruits d'alentours pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. J'entendis Harry parler, visiblement il demandait à quelqu'un ou quelque chose de partir de notre maison. Puis, quelques instants plus tard je l'entendis remonter, je me retourna et le vis rentrer dans la chambre. Son bras droit était couvert de griffures, et il saignait.

«-Oh bébé...

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'était le chien du voisin, je l'ai fait partir, me rassura-t-il.

-Mais ton bras..., m'inquiétais-je.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais bien ».

Mais je devina la douleur dans ces yeux, je lui fis alors signe de s'approcher, et il obéit.

«-Laisse-moi te soigner, dis-je doucement prenant délicatement son bras dans mes mains.

-Comment ? Tu n'as pas de... ».

La fin de sa phrase mourra dans un gémissement, quand je lécha une de ses blessures avec ma langue. Il voulu riposter mais je tenu fermement son bras pour ne pas qu'il parte.

«-Louis, s'il te plait arrête, ça me fait mal, grimaça-t-il.

-Tu iras beaucoup mieux après bébé, je te le promets », jurais-je regardant droit dans ces yeux verts.

Je le vis hocher la tête et je continua ce que je faisais, le faisant frissonner. Ses tatouages étaient rouges pour certains à cause des griffures et du sang. J'enduis ses blessures de salive avant de l'étaler sur son bras. Quand je vis que ces blessures commencèrent à disparaître je déposa un dernier coup de langue sur son tatouage en forme de cœur.

Je regarda un instant mon petit-ami, dont les yeux étaient pétillants et le visage adoucis.

«-Tu te sens mieux, mon cœur ?, demandais-je caressant son ventre en ouvrant son peignoir.

-Beaucoup mieux, merci Louis », répondit-il appréciant mon touché.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, après avoir retiré son peignoir.

«-Bonne nuit, mon ange, dit-il.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Harry », murmurais-je.

J'éteignit la lampe de chevet de mon côté, et je me blottis, mon torse contre son dos, et m'endormis ainsi.

...

J'émerge paisiblement de mon sommeil, j'avais la tête de posé sur les cuisses d'Harry et il me caressait à un rythme régulier mes cheveux. Je poussa un petit bruit de contentement dans ma gorge, et leva le regard vers lui.

«-Bien dormit, Lou ? »

J'hocha la tête, je me sentais vraiment bien, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur ma paupière libre.

«-Pourquoi tu es déjà réveiller et habiller ?, demandais-je remarquant qu'il était vêtu.

-Parce que, mon cœur, il est plus de 12 heures là, déclara-t-il.

-Quoi ?! », criais-je en état de choc.

Je me leva trop brusquement puisque mon crâne heurta son menton.

«-Aïe !, cria-t-il de douleur.

-Oh pardon bébé, je suis désolé, m'excusais-je aussitôt.

-T'en fais pas, je disais donc qu'il est plus de 12 heures et je ne t'ai pas réveillé pour la simple et bonne raison que tu étais si mignon quand tu dormais que je n'ai pas pu résister à te regarder », expliqua-t-il.

Ce qu'il vena de me dire me fit fondre, et je fonça sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres.

Il changea de position et se plaça sur moi, me chatouillant avec ses doigts sur mes flancs.

Je me tortilla sous lui, et m'attaqua à son cou, mordillant la peau douce. Je riais tellement que j'étais plié en deux et je ne pouvais plus respirer. Il arrêta quand j'étais mort de rire, et me couvra de baiser humides sur les joues. Soudain la sonnerie de notre maison retenti, et je poussa Harry me dirigeant vers la porte.

«-Noon, riposta-t-il me prenant la main, Tu n'iras nulle part en boxer, habilles-toi », ordonna-t-il.

Je fis la moue et le regarda descendre les escaliers, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Harry prononcer le nom d'Ariana Grande, notre amie.

Je descendis aussitôt en bas, ne prenant pas la peine de m'habiller malgré l'ordre d'Harry.

Harry parlait avec Ariana dans le couloir de l'entrée, une autre fille accompagnait notre amie, une blonde pure aux yeux verts comme Harry.

«-Louis ?, m'appela Ariana, Tu es en boxer ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Salut Ariana, ouais je viens de me lever, avouais-je sans scrupule.

-Putain Louis, ne te montre pas comme ça devant les filles, me réprimanda Harry.

-Même si ça ne nous dérange pas vraiment, ria-t-elle.

-Oh Ariana tu parles à mon petit-ami là, lui rappela Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas », dis-je.

Je me rapprocha pour lui faire la bise, Ariana frappa mes fesses en même temps me faisant sursauter.

«-Hey, grogna Harry, Ne le touche pas, tu sais que je suis jaloux en plus.

-Oh arrête ne me dis pas que tu ne le touche pas assez comme ça, ironisa-t-elle.

-Ariana !,criais-je d'un ton choqué après avoir embrassée la joue de son amie.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai, mais je dois avouer que tu as de la chance Harry, si j'avais un mec avec un cul comme celui de ton petit-ami, je serais la fille la plus... ».

Je plaqua ma main sur la bouche d'Ariana pour la faire taire. Son amie étouffa un rire face à mon action.

Je la relâcha après quelques secondes, Harry me sourit et je remonta dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'allais entrer dans la chambre quand j'entendis Harry crier du bas de l'escalier.

«-Prends ton temps bébé ! ».

J'ouvra la porte et la referma aussitôt après, me dérigeant vers l'armoire pour choisir mes vêtements. J'opta pour mes anciennes Vans noirs, un sleam noir troué aux genoux, un tee-shirt à col rond gris, et ma veste en jeans. Une fois habillé je redescendis en bas, mais nos amies étaient déjà parties, et Harry était debout dans le couloir entrain de remettre ses lacets.

«-Elles sont déjà parties ?, demandais-je.

-Oui, soupira-t-il ».

Je me baissa à son hauteur pour humer ses cheveux avec le bout de mon nez. Il tourna son visage pour embrasser mes lèvres, je répondis à son baiser avant qu'il ne se plaça petit à petit sur mon corps, me faisant m'asseoir.

«-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi », répondis-je.

Je me leva brusquement dans son emprise pour partir dans la salon, il me suivi avec un regard interrogateur. Je me mis devant la fenêtre et regarda la neige tomber sur le sol, de couleur blanc. Les rues semblaient vides, il n'y avait même pas un chat.

«-Louis ?, tu veux aller dehors, n'est ce pas ? ».

J'hocha la tête alors qu'il se rapprocha de moi.

«-Il fait froid bébé dehors, je n'ai pas envie que tu attrape quelque chose, riposta Harry.

-S'il te plait... »

Mon regard de chien battu le fit fondre, il soupira avant de donner finalement son accord. Je sauta de joie avant d'embrasser sa joue, et j'alla prendre mon manteau. Il fit pareil, mais il mit ses gants et son écharpe, j'attends qu'il finisse puis on sortit dehors. Je marcha dans la neige épaisse d'environ 10 centimètres. Soudain, Harry me frappa avec une boule de neige sur l'épaule. Je me figea, puis je m'accroupis pour prendre une grosse boule de neige que je forma avec mes mains rouges à cause du froid. Je me retourna mais je ne vis pas Harry, je chercha aux alentours, puis il surgit d'un buisson et me fit tomber dans la neige, la tête la première.

«-Aïe ! », geignis-je mon visage encore dans la neige.

Il explosa de rire, et je me releva avant de reprendre ma boule de neige encore intacte, et la lui laissa en plein sur son visage.

On étaient comme deux gamins de 2 ans, et j'adoraient ça. Quand il était encore plus enfantin que moi, ça le rendait fragile et tellement adorable.

On continua de jouer comme ça pendant un certain temps. À un moment je me mis à éternuer , mes mains tremblaient et elles étaient plus rouges qu'une tomate. Mon nez était gelé, et Harry semblait le voir lui aussi.

Il retira son écharpe et la passa autour de mon cou, avant de me diriger vers la maison. Une fois dedans, on enleva nos mentaux et le reste. Il me tira jusqu'en haut et il relâcha ma main quand nous arrivons dans notre chambre. Je resta au milieu de la pièce devant le lit et le regarda prendre un pull rouge avec un dessin de sapin de noël dessus, dans l'armoire. J'avais mal à la tête et mes jambes tremblaient, ma tête tourna et mon front me brûlait. Je m'accroupis au sol, me tenant au lit.

«-Harry... », appelais-je la voix tremblante.

Il me regarda et marcha vite vers moi, l'air inquiet, avant de m'allonger sur le lit en me prenant dans ses bras chauds. Je commença à avoir du mal à respirer, j'étais haletant, ma bouche était entrouverte. Harry posa sa main sur mon front couvert de sueur.

«-Tu as de la fièvre, remarqua-t-il, je vais appeler le médecin, reste tranquille », dit-il.

J'hocha doucement la tête et il descendit rapidement en bas téléphoner. Je tenta de me calmer, après tout ce n'était qu'une fièvre, mais la douleur était vraiment fatigante. Il remonta un peu plus tard, s'approchant du lit avant de s'asseoir au bord près de moi.

«-Il vient dans un quart-d'heure environ, il faut que tu reste allongé, déclara Harry.

-D'accord », soufflais-je.

J'haletais de plus en plus, la sueur coulait un peu de mon front. J'avais froid même si mon front était brûlant. Je regarda mon petit-ami qui me lança un regard rassurant.

«-Tout va bien Louis, calmes-toi bébé », me rassura-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue avant de la caresser avec son pouce à un rythme régulier.

«-Tu seras mieux avec ton pull mon cœur, tu le veux ?

-Oui... ».

Il sourit parce qu'il adore me voir avec, il me trouve encore plus mignon. Il le prit avec sa main libre et il retira avec le plus de prudence possible mon tee-shirt et ma veste. J'étais si fatigué que je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement pour l'aider. Je frissonna au froid qui attaqua ma peau et Harry s'empressa de me mettre mon pull, le faisant passer sur ma tête puis mes bras.

«-Tu es adorable, Lou... », murmura-t-il.

J'étouffa un rire et le remercia en rougissant. On entendi la sonnerie de la maison qui retenti, Harry partit ouvrir. Je devina que c'était le médecin vu la voie qu'il avait. Ils remontèrent en haut, dans la chambre, Harry ouvra la porte, invitant le médecin à entrer. Il me salua avant de s'approcher du lit, et s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Il posa ses affaires sur le matelas, et mit des gants.

«-Depuis quand est-il malade ?, questionna-t-il.

-À l'instant, on est sortit dehors pour s'amuser et il a attraper froid.

-Ah, il ne faut pas sortir par ce temps, rétorqua le médecin.

-Je sais mais on ne savaient pas qu'on pouvaient tomber malade aussi facilement, expliqua Harry.

-Oui, bon, votre petit-ami m'a l'air vraiment fatigué, je vais l'ausculter ».

Il ouvra son sac de cuir, et en sortit un tensiomètre basique. Il souleva mon tee-shirt et le posa près de mon cœur, je frissonna face au froid de l'appareil. Il eut un moment de silence quand il écouta mon cœur, pendant lequel les seuls bruits audibles étaient ceux de ma respiration. Il l'enleva et le remit dans son sac avant de sortir un thermomètre électrique. Il le plaça vers ma tempe et le _bip_ retentit après quelques secondes. J'entendis le médecin s'étonner du résultat.

«-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Harry.

-Rien de grave, ne vous en faites pas, il a juste un peu trop de fièvre, 39, dit le médecin.

-Oh ...

-Il ne faut pas qu'il ne sorte, vous pouvez lui donner de la soupe et du thé ça l'aidera à rétablir vite, pas de courants-d'air, et il a besoin que vous soyez là. Votre présence le rassura, et il ira beaucoup mieux, conclu le médecin.

-D'accord, je le ferais », termina Harry.

Le médecin rangea ses affaires, et il vit bien que j'avais du mal à respirer correctement.

«-Ça va aller Mr Tomlinson ?, me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Oui...mais j'ai du mal...à respirer..., avouais-je la voix haletante.

-Hum, tournez-vous sur le ventre pour que je vois votre problème, s'il vous plait ».

J'obéis et me tourna avec difficulté sur le ventre, le médecin reprit son instrument pour vérifier la respiration des patients et le mit sur l'omoplate droit. Dans cette position j'avais encore plus de mal à respirer et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il a voulu me mettre ainsi.

«-Vous fumez ?, me demanda soudainement le médecin.

-Oui, tous les jours..., dis-je.

-Vous devriez arrêtez, vos voies respiratoires sont sans doute touchées à cause de la fumée et comme vous êtes malade ça s'aggrave un peu. Rassurez-vous, votre santé n'est pas en danger, sauf si vous continuez de fumer. Ou alors c'est tout simplement la première fois que vous avez autant de fièvre et votre organisme n'est pas habitué, expliqua-t-il.

-C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de fièvre, assurais-je.

-Bien, donc il faut vous reposez et tout ira bien, d'accord ? ».

J'hocha la tête et il rangea de nouveau ses affaires, alors je me remis sur le dos avec prudence.

Il prescris des médicaments à Harry pour moi, le médecin nous salua encore une fois, je le remercia d'être venu et mon petit-ami le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Je m'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le lit. Prenant les deux coussins du lit pour les mettre derrière ma tête et mon dos. Harry entra dans la chambre les yeux amoureux, il s'avança près de moi.

«-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non merci mon cœur, répondis-je, Dans combien de temps ma fièvre va se guérir ?

-Il m'a dit dans un à deux jours suivant ton état.

-Ok, souris-je heureux que ça ne dure pas longtemps.

-En revanche, j'ai oublié de lui demander pour mon problème de...,hésita-t-il.

-Sexe ?, tentais-je.

-Ouais.

-Je ne suis pas médecin mais je sais comment te guérir de ton problème, ricanais-je.

-Oh, et tu pourras me montrer ?, me taquina-t-il sachant pertinemment de quoi je parlais.

-Oui, bien sûr quand le mien sera régler je m'occuperais de ton cas, promis-je.

-J'ai hâte, ria-t-il.

-Moi aussi

-Je t'aime mon cœur, murmura-t-il.

-Et je t'aime aussi, Hazza, souris-je le tirant à moi et l'enlaçant tendrement ».

...

Fin :)

...


End file.
